inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Froy Girikanan
(Midfielder) (Forward) |number = 10 (Orion trainee) 11 (Unnamed Russian club) 9 (Perfect Spark) |team = *'Perfect Spark' (captain) *'Zhao Jinyuns' |seiyuu = Okamoto Nobuhiko Kubota Megumi (young) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars |debut_anime = Episode 021 (Orion) (voice) Episode 022 (Orion) (actual)}} Froy Girikanan (フロイ・ギリカナン, Furoi Girikanan) is the captain and midfielder of Perfect Spark. Appearance Froy has short, spiky dove-grey hair with one blue streak and fringe which falls on the left side of his face. His eyes are two-colored, azure and blue, he has dove-grey brows and fair skin tone. Froy wears a gray hooded blouse, decorated with a pattern of white squares at the front and white-red squares at the bottom of the sleeves. He has dark gray trousers and tricolor blue-gray-white sneakers. When Froy greeted Spain, Japan, and America at the airport, he wore a traditional Russian costume called rubashka, with grey trousers and brown knee-high boots. Personality Froy is friendly, welcoming the Group A members to Russia. He makes sure to gather data on his opponents, believing that their chance of winning would decrease if they didn't. He sometimes tends to ramble when talking about strong soccer players, which makes his friends have to put him back on track. It was revealed that Froy used to go easy on his opponents because he didn't want to always win. As a family member of Girikanan, he feels lonely when no one dares to oppose or scold him. Ichihoshi's forwardness has changed him. Froy now wants to enjoy soccer as much as he can, thus leading to his opposition towards his brother. Plot Froy was heard during the telephone conversation with Ichihoshi Hikaru, before Inazuma Japan left to Russia for the FFI tournament. When Ichihoshi informed him that he would go to Russia soon, Froy got really excited that they would meet again. Ichihoshi asked him not to call him any longer Mitsuru because his name has changed into Hikaru now. Froy was surprised hearing that but agreed, stating that he felt there was something more behind it, not only change of the name. Froy told Hikaru that Japan wasn't supposed to win the Asian preliminaries and was wondering what happened. When Inazuma Japan, Spanish team Muteki no Giant and American Star Unicorn left the airport, they were unexpectedly welcomed by the Russian team. To their much surprise, Froy knew everything about the opponents and their techniques, in particular, he was interested in Goujin Tetsunosuke. He explained that the Russian team wasn't affiliated with the Orion Foundation, which shocked everyone. Froy also revealed that they were known as Perfect Spark, because they were able to play in any position. Froy called Ichihoshi when Inazuma Japan reached the Kazan city. They sat together on the bench and Froy was glad that Ichihoshi, despite changing his name, didn't change his attitude towards him. What's more, Froy emphasized all the time that his relationship with Girikanan had nothing to do with their friendship. Ichihoshi was listening to him in disbelief, not really knowing how to react. Froy was seen later sitting at the stands and watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Spain. He was clearly surprised when Endou Mamoru managed to stop Clario Orvan’s shot with his new technique Diamond Arm. Later when Japan scored the second goal thanks to tactic The General, Froy looked at Ichihoshi with a smile, stating that if this was his real soccer, he has changed indeed. After the match ended Froy was waiting for Ichihoshi. He expressed his admiration for their play and was really excited about their upcoming match. Ichihoshi stated that Japan has grown stronger and with their current abilities they were able to compete with Russia. Froy was surprised by his words, which only proved that Hikaru was different than before. When he fused personalities of two brothers he became a new person. Froy knew this because they were best friends however Ichihoshi was worried to hear it. He was wondering if Froy could now understand him if he changed so much. As Ichihoshi admitted since he was in the team his teammates were the most important for him, he wanted the team to be stronger. Froy was surprised that Ichihoshi cared so much about his teammates, he wondered what was more important whether best friend or just a team. After a while, Ichihoshi explained to him that thanks to the team he felt safe, he trusted them and their presence was soothing and calming for him, as if he covered himself with a warm blanket and took a nap. Froy smiled friendly hearing that. Froy appeared again watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Navy Invader. As he stated American Star Unicorn was a good team and he was wondering if the events would run as his brother wanted. Later unexpectedly Navy Invader's commander Bahat Descom was arrested and replaced by Mack Scride. What's more 3 members of Star Unicorn joined the opponent team and Ichinose Kazuya implemented his own strategy to play. Froy was looking at this with clear excitement, praising the idea to use these strong passes. Seemingly Navy Invader aimed to destroy Ichinose but thanks to that they kept moving to Japan's goal and finally united their mind and hearts. It was revealed later that Russia beat Spain with a result 6-0 and Froy scored 3 goals for his team. Their overwhelming play surprised Inazuma Japan's members who couldn't believe what has really happened. Before the match with Japan Froy met with Bernard Girikanan, the chairman of the Orion Foundation, who turned out to be his older brother. Bernard asked Froy to use Orion's power in their upcoming match but he was confident of their abilities and winning. As Froy stated he already lost against America, just as Bernard wished him to do. Now Froy was going to play on his own. From the very beginning of the match, Froy showed his incredible abilities. As soon as Viktor Sedov kicked him the ball, he rushed towards Japan's goal, passing everyone on his way with high speed. Everyone was amazed at his technique. Soon Froy shot using Innocent Drive, which broke through Umihara Norika's Mermaid Veil and scored the first goal for Russia. When the match resumed Japan counterattacked, using precise passes and perfect teamwork. Froy was surprised that they were using so many various plays, it was different then he expected. Despite that they managed to pass him, he seemed to be very satisfied and praised the opponent. When later he shot again, Norika successfully blocked him, using her new technique Majin The Wave. Froy smiled, stating that this kind of soccer was nice and told to Viktor that next time they would definitely score. When Kozoumaru Sasuke and Fubuki Atsuya approached to Russian goal, passing between themselves, Froy unexpectedly appeared and stole the ball. Kozoumaru rushed chasing him and stated that they shouldn't underestimate him. However, when he got the ball from Viktor, Froy again stole it, smiling gently and they kept fighting for some time. Finally, Froy won and ran towards Japan's goal but Kozoumaru quickly returned with his new overwhelming technique Over Cyclone and scored the first goal for Japan. Froy looked at Inazuma Japan, stating that they were incredible. Later he smiled and told his teammates that it was time to get serious. Watching Ichihoshi, Froy thought that he never felt like this before, he understood that it was that soccer which changed Hikaru. The match resumed and while Froy was running towards Japan's goal, Hiura Kirina along with Nosaka Yuuma and Kozoumaru tried to stop him but in vain. Ichihoshi approached him happy that Froy wasn't defiled with Orion and was the same person that he knew. Froy smiled hearing this and confirmed Ichihosi's words, as he stated he never thought they would play again. In his flashback it was shown that Ichihoshi and Froy were playing together, being an Orion trainee. Ichihoshi won but he was angry at Froy and his behavior. Froy stated that he couldn't win every time and there was a difference in their abilities. Ichihoshi got mad because many people couldn't play soccer even if they wanted to, what's more, he wasn't going to excuse anyone who was lazy and didn't play seriously. As Ichihoshi stated he should put all his efforts into playing soccer because if not, he would never go forward. Ichihoshi decided to play alone and left Froy with his thoughts. Froy was deeply shocked, no one ever spoke to him in that way, no one ever dared criticize him or play seriously because he was a member of Girikanan family. He understood that he was alone all this time. Since that day Froy decided to play seriously and every time he felt thrilled, just like during this match with Japan. Ichihoshi approached him and used Blue Stardust, then passed to Hiura who shot with Koori no Yari but Russian goalkeeper blocked it. The ball returned to Froy and they kept passing it between themselves when Froy reminded again Ichihoshi's words. He inspired Froy and when he started to play seriously they became the real team. He tried to score once again but Norika blocked it. Despite that Froy was happy and excited, he felt so good playing the real soccer. Yuri Rodina came to him and mentioned their conversation in the locker room, when he asked what Froy would do if Bernard told him to obey his rules. Froy revealed that he already talked with his brother and nothing like that would happen. He added that he would like to enjoy the real fight and had fun playing soccer. Yuri stated that now he understood what he meant. When Froy intercepted the ball again, he recalled his memories when they were older and Ichihoshi told him that soccer was more intense when you clashed each other more seriously. Then Froy ordered Yuri to use their tactic Aurora Wave but it turned out to be harmful to Japan's players because they started to rub their eyes. Froy wasn't able to understand what was going on but when he turned to Zaur Salenko and he ashamed looked down, everything was clear. Froy found his brother at the stands and angry, deeply disappointed shouted his pain. He approached his teammates and spoke to them. As he stated through all these years they were playing together but this match was the first time they could play real soccer. When they left him in silence, Froy asked Yuri if he was serving his brother as well and Yuri confirmed it, revealing that if they disobey, Bernard would remove them from the team. He stated that Froy was different, he was chairman's brother. Yuri's confession touched Froy very much. When the match resumed, Bernard ordered to use Aurora Wave again. As it turned out they spread tear gas with this tactic. Unexpectedly Froy left his position, intending to quit the match. While he was passing Yuri, he whispered that in fact, they were the same and as soccer players they didn't differ so much at all. Viktor stopped him and asked if he was really going to disobey Bernard's orders, which Froy confirmed, stating that everyone would get annoyed if someone interrupted something fun. After a moment Viktor agreed with his words and decided to follow him. When Ichihoshi called Froy, he turned to him and asked to play real soccer someday. When Froy was leaving the field along with Viktor, they passed Malik Kuabel and another player who were going to replace them in the team. Froy looked at them in disbelief, shocked how far his brother went. Finally, Russia won with a score of 3-2. Sometime later Froy met with Ichihoshi. He seemed to be sad and worried that he disobeyed his own brother, who he respected a lot. He felt really bad that Ichihoshi went through all this because of Orion. Ichihoshi understood that Froy was torn, he felt the same before but thanks to his friends and soccer everything ended well. Because Orion still supported many children, it wasn't easy to find the answer what to do now. Froy recalled his memories from his childhood when his father asked him to play soccer and motivated him to fight every single day, although his body wasn't strong enough. Froy understood that even if he would take small steps, he would finally reach his goal. He kept playing and even when he doubted his skills, father encouraged him to overcome all difficulties. Father showed him children who were living in poverty, but while playing soccer they were all high-spirited and pursued their dreams, what made them happy. When Froy told Ichihoshi about that, he stated that now they should find a way to save Orion and soccer. Orion was still very important for many people around the world and it shouldn't be destroyed. Froy thanked Ichihoshi for his support and revealed that he decided for the revolution some time ago. However, as he stated it wasn't going to be easy and should be done by more than one person. He went to the Orion training facility to meet with Malik and along with Inamori Asuto convinced him to join the revolution and save Orion. Hissatsu Anime * * ''Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars'' * * Trivia *He's known as The Noble Silver Wolf (気高き銀狼, Kedakaki Ginrou). *According to Froy's Eleven License, he was Ichihoshi's best friend when they were playing for a Russian team. **In Animage October 2019, it's revealed that Froy doesn't know the concept of close friends, but he will develope his character and learn how become a true friend. *Froy, Ichihoshi, Yuri, and Viktor played on the same Russian club team. *As revealed in the August 2019 issue of the Animage magazine, Froy is 14 years old. **The flashback sequence in episode 40 takes place 10 years ago when he was 4. Another flashback takes place 8 years ago when he was 6, the time his father passed away. *According to the novel, the first time Froy met Ichihoshi he was in 5th grade. Navigation Category:Orion characters Category:Captains